Death Beam
& or & |similar='Bang Beam Finger Galick Gun Finger Beam Dodon Ray' }} Death Beam (デスビーム, Desubīmu), originally the Freezer Beam (フリーザビーム, Furīzabīmu),Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, 1993 is a powerful and lethal technique that is one of Frieza's signature attacks, along with the Death Ball and Death Wave. Overview To perform the technique, the user extends his right arm and fires [[Finger Beam|a small, thin, very fast, and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger]], which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. Frieza is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. Frieza first used the attack to kill an innocent Namekian.Frieza's murder of Cargo happens in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, while Dodoria's Mouth Energy Wave murdered Cargo in the anime. Later, Frieza used the attack to murder Vegeta in this fashion, attack Goku twice but with no avail, heavily wounded Piccolo,Frieza's attack on Piccolo was either directly in the manga or the result of Piccolo pushing Goku out of the way in the anime and performed this technique on Goku as a Super Saiyan no damage at all. Due to having some of Frieza's and King Cold's cells, Cell was also able to perform the attack and used the technique against Gohan and to execute Trunks. Appearance in Video Games This attack has appears in the ''Butōden'' series, the ''Budokai'' series, the Supersonic Warriors series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' games and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Variations The Death Beam has a few variations: *'Crazy Finger Beam'''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series – A two-handed rapid fire version used by Frieza in his 3rd Form against Piccolo. It is performed by firing multiple Death Beams from both hands (fired from the middle and index fingers) in a very rapid succession. *'Double Death Beam' – A variation of the Death Beam in which Frieza fires two Death Beams from his middle and index (one beam from his index finger and one from his middle finger) at the same time. Frieza in his Final Form tried to use this technique to kill Gohan, but Vegeta kicked Gohan out of the way of both beams. *'Barrage Death BeamDragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'', 2007. – A single-handed, rapid fire version used by Frieza in his Final Form. It is performed like a normal Death Beam, but Frieza fires multiple beams from his index finger instead of a single beam. Frieza used this move during his first encounter with Goku but the Saiyan was able deflect them all with just one hand (much to Frieza's surprise) and again Frieza used the technique on Goku but the newly transformed Super Saiyan was able to dodge all (much to Frieza's shock) sans the last one, which was intensional. Perfect Cell used this move against Gohan, but the young Full-Power Super Saiyan was able to dodge all the beams. *Full Power Death Beam' – A full-powered version of the Death Beam, which is fired like a normal Death Beam, but the beam is wider, brighter, and it has far more power. This attack was used by Super Perfect Cell to kill Trunks. *'Chaotic Dead EndDragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 – A version of the Death Beam used by Cooler in his base form. Cooler shoots a regular Death Beam through the opponent's chest, followed by a few energy spheres to the falling opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Used against Piccolo in order to take care of him so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble in Cooler's mission. *'Death RazorDragon Ball Heroes, 2011 – A variation of the Death Beam used by Chilled (Frieza's ancestor). He extends his index finger forward as he was charging a regular Death Beam, but he instead fires several pink beams simultaneously, creating a giant explosion. Gallery Dragon-ball-69598.jpg|Frieza's Death Beam (in the manga) fatally injuring Vegeta PiccoloPierced.Ep.095.png|Piccolo pierced by Frieza's Death Beam FriezaMadAtGoku.PNG|Frieza's Death Beam (in the anime) towards Goku FriezaDeathBeamB3HD.jpg|Frieza fires a Death Beam in ''Budokai 3 HD CellDeathBeamB3HD.jpg|Cell fires a Death Beam in Budokai 3 HD Death Beam Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Frieza's Death Beam in Budokai Tenkaichi Frieza Finger Beam Zenkai Royale.png|Frieza's Death Beam in Zenkai Battle Royale References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks